Shopping Maul
by lilmickey2008
Summary: When Sonny gets trapped in a mall overnight, she thinks that things can't get any worse, until a cult leader hell bent on making her his bride tries to captures her. Surprise ending....
1. Trapped

**AN; My third Sonny with A Chance story! Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Trapped **

**AS the sun was falling on a beautiful Sunday, many last minute shoppers were clamoring to get their purchases done as many stores were closing their doors for the weekend.** **As some were leaving, but **_**So Random!'s **_**Sonny Munroe and her cast mate and also her boyfriend, Christian Harris were still not done yet. While Sonny was busy looking through some dresses, Christian was busy looking bored, sitting in the corner of the store, playing with his hair and shoes.**

"**Having fun?" Sonny asked him as she approached.**

"**No." Christian said. "I am bored out of what's left of my mind that is not rotted out from playing video games non-stop."**

"**Well, I am almost done here. Just wait a few minutes longer." Sonny told him. Christian sighed, and pulled out his cell phone. He saw that it was way past closing. That meant that the mall was about to shut down until Tuesday, because Monday was a holiday. Christian stood up, and got Sonny's attention, mouthing the words, 'Let's go' to her. She waved him off and went to the counter to pay for her stuff.**

"**Finally. Let's go." Christian said as he walked out of the store with Sonny.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**Took you long enough." Christian said as they were walking to the exit of the mall.**

"**Whatever." Sonny responded. "You were just mad that you didn't get the chance to go play your video games or rot your mind on those things."**

"**Hey!" Christian said mocking offended tone. "Video games helped shape me into the man that I am today."**

"**Really?" Sonny asked him, eying him up and down. "Video games gave you a six pack?"**

"**No, running from the cops, fighting, and working out gave me a six pack. Playing video games kept me sane and out of trouble." Christian said, smiling. Sonny laughed as they reached the exit.**

"**Finally. Now I can head home and get some shut eye." Christian said, as he tried to open the door.**

**With no success.**

"**Shit." Christian whispered.**

"**What's wrong?" Sonny asked looking concerned.**

"**The freaking door's locked, that what's wrong!" Christian said, as he began to frantically beat on the door. Sonny tried to get it open, but to no luck.**

"**Great, we are stuck here." Sonny said slumping to the floor, hugging her knees to her chest.**

"**Come on, let's make the most of it. Come on, I bet that's there's a security guard around here somewhere. Let's go look." Christian said, pulling her to her feet, and walking off.**

**Little did they know, however, they were not alone...**

**

* * *

**

**A man dressed in a dark cloak, standing in a hallway calmly took a deep breath as two men came and stood by his side. He breathed in, and let the scent of a young girl fill his senses. He knew what he had to do.**

"_**She's here. My bride is here. Find her and bring her to me..." **_**He commanded. They nodded, and walked away. The man let a smile grace his lips.**

_**She's going to be mine...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**AN: R&R for more!!! **


	2. We're Not Alone

**AN: This chapter is going to be a little longer than the first one. Anyways, enjoy and review!**

**Chapter Two: We're Not Alone**

**Sonny and Christian walked through the awkwardly quiet mall. It was lit up enough that the young teen couple were able to see where they were going. Things were deathly quiet, and Christian was down right scared of that. Even though there was only those security guards that should be walking around, there was NO noise, even softly quiet footsteps. That was scary all in itself.**

"**Where are we going?" Sonny asked, clutching to Christian's arm.**

"**Trying to find a security guard." Christian told her in a soothing tone. "Look, if we find a guard, maybe they can help us to get out of here."**

"**You think so?" Sonny asked in a frightened and 'are you absolutely sure' tone.**

"**I know so." Christian said. He looked up, and saw a man in a security outfit sitting with his back to them. "Look, there's someone right there. Come on!" Christian began to drag Sonny towards the station. **

**As they approached the man, he seemed to be completely unaware to their presence in the mall after hours. Christian approached the man, and calmly tried to shake him awake.**

"**Hey, excuse me, we need some help." Christian said politely as he tried to shake him. It was to no avail. **

"**Hey!" Christian said, jerking the man head. To both Christian and Sonny's horror, the man's head rolled off of its body. Christian staggered back, looking at the sight before him, and he stared at Sonny, who was rotted to the spot, color completely drained from her face. Sonny was staring at the head of the decapitated man, who was staring directly at her. Sonny was silent. Then she let out a scream that shook Christian from his trance.**

"**What the hell is going on?" Christian asked himself. Before long, Christian got his answer, and he wasn't going to like it.**

"_**Well, well. Christian Harris and Sonny Munroe." **_**A voice said out of nowhere. **_**"I see that you found my first victim. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Lucian. My minions and I are out for blood, yours Christian. How about a deal, okay? I want your pretty, voluptuous girlfriend. If you hand her over to me, I will let you live, and if you don't, you are in for a world of hurt."**_

"**Go to hell!" Christian screamed into the darkness.**

"_**Headstrong and stubborn as always." Lucian said, chuckling. "Fine. The minions are eager for a kill, anyway, and when they thirst for blood, I cannot stop them. Good luck getting out..."**_

"**Christian, look!" Sonny said, pointing to an area of darkness. Christian looked up just in time to see two men in cloaks staring at them.**

"**Hand over the girl." One of them demanded. Christian took a step in front of Sonny, as to protect her from the men that appeared out of nowhere.**

"**I am not afraid of you." Christian said. That drew out a chuckle from one of the men.**

"**Do you really think that you can stop our master?" One of them said. "He will have Sonny, and if he has to kill you to do so is completely his decision.** **Hand her over, and your death will be quick and painless."**

"**If you don't, we will take her by force, and you won't live through any of this." The other man said. Face with no other option, Christian grabbed Sonny's hand , and ran into the darkness of the abandoned mall.**

"**You can run, but you can't hide! Our master will have Sonny!" One man cried. The teenage couple just kept running, Christian looked back and saw they were still standing in that spot that they appeared at.**

"**Christian, what's going to happen to me?" Sonny asked him as they went out of view.**

"**Honestly? I have no fucking clue." Christian said. "But I am not going to let some fucking sick freak get his hands on you. I bet my life on it."**

**Little did he know, that might not have been a safe bet, because this might be their last night alive...**

**

* * *

**

**AN: Next time, Lucian reveals a secret about Sonny. R&R to find out more! **


	3. Separated

**AN: Lucian plans on getting Sonny won't be able to come into fruition unless he eliminates Christian. Will they be able to survive?**

**Chapter Three: Separated**

**As they rounded a corner, and out of sight of the goons that Lucian sent after them. Sonny sat on the ground near a cookie stand, hugging her knees to her chest, sobbing silently. Christian peeked around a corner, and saw that no one was chasing them. He let out a sigh of relief, and turned to Sonny.**

"**Well, they don't know where we are." Christian said sitting next to Sonny. "I don't get it. Why is this guy after you?"**

**Sonny just turned away, not looking at him.**

"**Sonny, what's wrong?" Christian said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Sonny snatched it away, as if Christian's touch was poison to her.**

"**I can't...I can't say." Sonny said. "I just can't."**

"**What is going on, Sonny?" Christian said in a sweet, but also 'What the hell is going on' voice.**

"_**Yes, Sonny. Tell your boyfriend what is going on." **_**Lucian said, his voice flooding the empty mall. **_**"Tell him how we know each other."**_

"**Wait, you know this asshole?" Christian asked Sonny. Sonny looked at him, and slowly nodded her head. **

"**How?" Christian asked her.**

"_**Sonny, do you want too do the honors, or should I?" Lucian said out of nowhere.**_

"**No, I'll do it." Sonny said. She gulped, and turned to face Christian. **

"**What the hell is going on?" Christian asked her, anger obviously in his voice.**

"**Christian, I have something to tell you..."**

**

* * *

**

**THREE YEARS EARLIER... **

_**Sonny was sitting on her porch, waiting for him to arrive.**_ _**She had to tell him the truth about what was going on, and she knew that this was going to be something that she had to do, and wasn't going to avoid. She felt dread wash over her as her then boyfriend rounded the corner. Lucian smiled and sat by her.**_

"_**What's up, good looking?" Lucian said, sitting right next to her.**_

"_**Lucian, there's something that I have to tell you." Sonny said, tears forming.**_

"_**What is it?" Lucian asked concerned.**_

"_**I'm moving to Hollywood in about a week." Sonny said, tears now falling. "I am moving there to be on TV show called **__**So Random!.**__**"**_

"_**So, you are breaking up with me, aren't you?" Lucian said, growing angry. " So, the country hick is dumping me. I really should have seen this coming. You never even liked me. Let me guess, this is because of that Christian guy, isn't it?"**_

_**Sonny nodded.**_

"_**Of course, I knew that it was too good to be true. Okay, fine. I accept this. Let me leave you with this word of advice." Lucian leaned in close so that she could hear him clearly. "The next time that we meet, I will kill you."**_

_**Sonny watched in horror as he rounded the corner, and he actually stopped to blow a kiss to her. Sonny always hated that about him. He could jump through emotions very quickly. She was just glad to be getting away from him.**_

_**Or was she?**_

**

* * *

**

**Christian stood there, just staring at her. Sonny was crying, frantically. She turned her back to him, he could not believe what he was hearing. HE just stood there with a blank look on his face. **

"**Sonny...." Christian began. Sonny still couldn't face him after her admission. **

"**Sonny... LOOK OUT!!!"**

**Sonny turned around, and saw that a large cloak figure was holding a blunt instrument over her. Sonny raised her hand to fend off the attack, but when she looked up, she saw Christian wrestling with the man.**

"**Sonny! Run!" Christian screamed at her.**

"**But-"**

"**JUST DO IT!!!" Christian screamed again. Sonny saw him getting beaten up, badly, she wanted to help, but decided against it. So, with tears stinging her eyes, she turned around and began running. The man saw this, and tried to chase after her, but stopped right in his tracks. **

"**Don't you dare touch her, you bastard..." Christian said through gritted teeth. **

"**Do you really think that you can stop our Master?" He said, looking down at Christian. "Please, in your condition, you can't even stop me."**

"**Maybe, but I have something that you don't." Christian said, laughing.**

"**What would that be?" **

"**Your Knife." Christian said, stabbing him in the chest. Te hooded man grabbed at his wound, and fell over. Christian slowly got to his feet, and knew that he had to find Sonny before Lucian or one of his goons did.**

**Sadly, that is just the one thing that is about to happen.**

**

* * *

**

**AN: Sonny is all alone, and she is about to run into big trouble. R&R For more! **


	4. A Life or Death Situation

**AN: Sonny, now separated from Christian, has to survive on her own until she can either find him or escape. Little did she know, she has a big surprise in store. Plus, Sonny gets to be a little OOC in this chapter.**

**Chapter Four: A Life or Death Situation**

**Sonny sprinted around the corner, and came to a halt. She looked back and breathed a sigh of relief. There was no one chasing her. That was both a good, and a bad thing. She was glad that Lucian or his goons weren't chasing her anymore, but where was Christian? He stayed back to fight that goon who was after her, but she thought that he would be right behind her, but he wasn't. That meant only one thing...**

**Sonny immediately had a image of him, lying on the ground, broken and bloody. Then, there was Lucian, laughing heartily. Sonny felt tears stinging her eyes. She was really worried about him. Also, he was the only one that stood between her and Lucian, and with Christian gone,** **she was his it was only a matter of time before he had her.**

**She slumped to the ground, and began to cry harder. Death was coming, and she was going to be it's only greeter.**

"_**Well, hello. Sweetie..."**_

**Sonny's eyes shot open, and she saw that a heavy set man with a black cloak and a star tattoo on his dirty face. Sonny tried to run, but she was grabbed by the shoulders, and pinned against a wall. She began thrashing about, trying in a frenzy to get free. He pulled out a gun and pressed it against her head. Sonny stopped moving as soon as the gun was pressed against her head. **

"**That's good." He hissed. "Now, I am supposed to bring you to Lucian, but I am going to have some...fun."**

**Sonny knew that by his definition of fun, that meant only one of two things. She quickly eliminated the first choice, and knew what he had in store. Before she knew it, she was forced to the ground, and this big, surly man climbed right on top of her. Sonny began to try and break free again, but his weight on her made it impossible for her to move. He smiled as he began to unbutton her shirt, and expose her bra.**

"**Nice." He smiled, staring at her black bra. "I am really going to enjoy this..."**

**He sat down the gun within reaching distance as he began to slowly unzip her pants. He smiled as he unbuckled his jeans and unzipped his pants. Sonny knew that this was her chance. She grabbed the gun, pressed it against his chest, and fired twice. She slowly slid from under the man, and stared at his bleeding body. The red spot under him grew even bigger as Sonny stared at the gun, and back at him, who was now dead.**

"**Oh. My. God. I killed him!" Sonny shrieked. She dropped the gun, and ran. She didn't know where she was going, but she had to get out of there. **

**

* * *

**

**Christian was walking through the semi dark mall. He wasn't at one hundred percent, be he was well enough to get around on his own two feet. As soon as he rounded the corner, he heard the most ominous sound.**

**BANG. BANG.**

**Christian stopped dead in his tracks. That was not a very appealing sound. His heart sank as he knew that it could be only one thing.**

"**Sonny." Christian said. He broke out into a dead sprint. Racing to find the one he holds dear to his heart.**

**

* * *

****Lucian had to give these two credit. He knew that this wasn't going to be easy. Hell, he didn't expect them to survive for as long as they did. They killed his crew, or goons, and now he had to do things for himself. He smiled as he walked through the hallways. Unlike his idiot brothers, he was going to succeed by doing the one thing that he should have done.**

**Use their love for each other against them.**

**

* * *

**

**AN: R&R for more! **


	5. Lucian's Game

**AN: All will seem well, until a certain man makes his appearance...**

**Chapter Five: Lucian's Game**

**Christian ran through the empty halls looking for Sonny. He knew that those two gunshots that he heard minutes ago could not have been a good sign. That meant one of two things. The first, Sonny shot and killed someone. The other, Sonny was dead. As soon as that thought ran through his head, he felt his heart sank. He ran and ran until he rounded the corner, and saw a figure lying in a pool of blood. Christian gulped, and walked up to it, and prepared for the worse. He slowly flipped the figure over, and to his relief, it wasn't Sonny. It was one of the men who was chasing them earlier.**

"**She killed him. Wow. She actually killed him." Christian said in amazement and relief. Christian looked at the gun not far from his body. Judging by what has and probably will happen, he decided that it wasn't such a bad idea to carry it around. He put it in his waist band, and continued on.**

"**Now to find Sonny." Christian told himself. He gave the body one last glance, before he turned and left, looking for Sonny once again.**

**

* * *

**

"**Sonny?" Christian called as he walked through the halls. He looked left and right and through the cages of various closed stores. He knew that she couldn't possibly have been in any of those stores, but he had to look. As soon as he reached a certain point, he heard someone softly crying. He rounded the corner, and saw Sonny, sitting against a wall, knees huddled against her chest, crying softly. She didn't even hear him come up next to her.**

"**Sonny?" Christian said softly. Upon touching her, Sonny jerked up and tried to run, but soon saw who it was.**

"**It's me." Christian said sweetly. Sonny threw her arms around his neck and continued to cry.**

"**Christian...I killed someone..." Sonny told him silently.**

"**Sonny, it's alright, he tried to kill you." Christian said, rubbing her head. "Sonny, did he, you know..."**

"**No, I killed him before he did." Sonny finished. **

"**Thank god." Christian told himself. **

"**Now what do we do?" Sonny asked him as she broke his embrace.**

"**We keep moving, that's what we are going to do." Christian told her. "Now that his goons are done, Lucian and us are the only ones left alive in this mall. And I have a very bad feeling that we are going to see him soon."**

_**He was right...**_

**

* * *

**

**Sonny and Christian were walking towards the entrance, but their walk was soon to be interrupted. As soon as they walked to a certain point, Christian held out his arm, signaling for Sonny to stop.**

"**What's wrong?" Sonny asked. Christian never said a word, he just pointed. And, soon enough, Lucian appeared, smiling.**

"**Nice." Lucian said, smiling. "I never expected that you two could kill my friends. I have greatly misjudged you."**

"**Why don't you just leave? You have no one to do your dirty work now." Christian shot at him. Lucian let out a chuckle.**

"**Maybe, maybe not." Lucian responded. "Look, I have more tricks up my sleeve, and by no means am I done with you. The reason that I am here is to make a deal with you two. If you can survive until morning, which is roughly about five hours from now, I will leave, and you two will be rescued. If not, you die."**

"**And if we say no?" Christian asked.**

"**That wasn't a question." Lucian answered. "Let the games begin."**

**With those words, Lucian disappeared.**

**

* * *

**

**AN: Next time, Lucian finally gets his hands on Sonny. R&R! **


	6. Eye for an Eye

**AN: If things can't get any worse, well, read on.**

**Chapter Six: Eye for an Eye**

_**Well, now things are going to get very interesting.**_

**Lucian watched on the control room monitors as Christian and Sonny scrambled around the mall like mice trapped in the maze. He laughed as he thought of a perfect torture for them. He was going to grab Sonny first, and make Christian suffer for it. Lucian smiled as he grabbed his cloak, and walked out of the door. He knew that Christian would do anything to protect Sonny, and he was going to put that little theory to the test.**

_**This is going to be a very bloody evening...**_

**

* * *

**

**Christian and Sonny stopped right in front of a food stand. Malls lock up their food products overnight so that they won't spoil, of course. Christian hopped behind a counter, and began to look around the place for something to eat.**

"**Anything you want?" Christian asked Sonny.**

"**No." Sonny said, completely devoid of emotion. Christian sighed, and looked back at her.**

"**Sonny look. I now things are looking bleak right now. But they can get better." Christian said in a comforting voice. "This is a really big mall, I doubt that he will be able to find us."**

"**Maybe you are right." Sonny said finally lighting up. Christian smiled, and headed to the back room of the food stand. He looked around, and saw something that was big enough for the both of them.**

"**Sonny, I found something that's going to be enough for the both of us!" Christian called. Sonny didn't answer. That's when Christian knew that something was wrong**.

"**Sonny?" Christian called again. When he didn't receive an answer for a second time, he decided to see what was up. When he walked out of the kitchen, he saw Lucian, with a knife to Sonny's throat. Christian drew his gun, and pointed it at him.**

"**Let her go." Christian growled. Lucian laughed while Sonny looked at Christian helpless.**

"**I don't think so." Lucian said. "See, I have plans for Sonny, and I also want to torture you to the brink of suicide. So I figured that messing with Sonny while you are forced to be helpless is the best way to do so."**

"**You are fucking insane." Christian said.**

"**Oh, I'm crazy?" Lucian asked him. "No, people who watch **_**So Random! **_**are crazy. I am demoniacal."**

"**You want someone? Fine. Take me instead of her." Christian said, throwing the gun to the ground. "Come on! You know that you want to!"**

"**Tempting, but no." Lucian said, smiling. He dragged his tongue across Sonny's cheek, and Christian felt the anger rise in him. He really wanted to kill this son of a bitch now.**

"**Well, it is about time for us to take our leave, now." Lucian said. "Don't try anything, now. You won't want this knife to accidently slice her throat, do you?"**

**Christian watched helplessly as Lucian dragged Sonny at knife point out of view. Once he couldn't see them anymore, Christian grabbed his gun, and sprinted the same way that they left, hoping to catch Lucian before he did anything to Sonny.**

**

* * *

**

"**Well, well. Sonny Munroe. You are still as beautiful as I remembered." Lucian said, running a hand through her black hair while she sat in a room helpless to do anything. **

"**Now that I have you all to myself, what should I do with you?" Lucian asked her. **

**Sonny looked away, but Lucian grabbed her face, and forced her to face him.**

"**Now, what will hurt your boyfriend more?" Lucian asked. "Raping you, or torturing you? I think that I will do both, okay?"**

**Sonny began to prey that Christian would find her, and soon...**

**

* * *

**

**AN: R&R for more!**


	7. Playing The Game

**AN: Lucian begins to play his game, and it involves torture. **

**Chapter Seven: Playing The Game**

**Christian was running through the mall, trying to find any trace of where Lucian took Sonny. Christian knew that as long as he was not with her, Sonny's life was in danger. He rounded a corner, and looked around. All of the vacant and closed, caged doors gave off a very eery silence. Lucian could attack from anywhere, and the advantage was in his favor, that, and he had Sonny, who Lucian knew that Christian would do anything to protect. As Christian looked around, he noticed a camera in a high corner. That is when a lightbulb went off in his head.**

"**That is how that sick fuck was finding us this whole time." Christian told himself. "He and his goons were using those cameras to find us."**

"**Correct." A voice said out of nowhere. Christian looked towards the end of the hallway, and saw Lucian standing there, brushing his long black hair out of his face, revealing his sinister smile on his face. Hate and fear ran through Christian's body. Hate for Lucian because he decided to play these sick games with them, and fear because he knew that he had Sonny, doing god knows what to her.**

"**Where is she?" Christian demanded to know from him. Lucian just swayed his head back, and laughed.**

"**You really do love her, don't you?" Lucian laughed. Christian's face grew even redder with anger.**

"**Yes, by your reaction, I would say that you do." Lucian said. "Well, Sonny is fine for now. I plan on having some 'fun' with her. You can come and watch if you want." Lucian laughed as he disappeared around the corner. Christian glared and ran right after him. When he reached the spot where Lucian was standing, he looked around, and heard his laughter in the distance. Christian run towards the laughter, ignoring the empty stores along his path. He rounded a corner, and stopped to catch his breath. Before he could move, a metal object connected with the back of his head. Christian fell face first to the floor, knocked out cold. Lucian appeared, standing over his unconscious figure.**

"**Now I have another toy to play with." Lucian smiled...**

**

* * *

**

**Christian's brain felt like it was two sizes too big for his skull. He tried to move his hands, but found that they were bound to something. As he tried to think, a new wave of pain washed over him. He looked around and noticed that he was tied to a chair in a room full of screens showing the empty mall. Then, a thought ran through his aching mind.**

"**Lucian." Christian whispered to himself.**

"**I see that you are awoke." Lucian said, stepping from the shadows.**

"**Speak of the devil." Christian said. "Where's Sonny?"**

"**A little tied up at the moment." Lucian said, picking up the metal bat he hit Christian with earlier. Lucian eyed the bat, and glanced at Christian.**

"**How's that bump?" Lucian said with mock sympathy.**

"**I am a little woozy, but I will feel better when I kill your ass." Christian growled. "Where's Sonny?"**

"**I'll tell you, but first let's see how well you can hold up to pain, shall we?" Lucian said. He smiled, and swung the bat. It connected with Christian's face head on. Christian felt his face bruised up, and felt blood leaking from his face. His brain literally felt as though it was going to jump out of his skull.**

"**Had enough?" Lucian asked.**

"**Fuck you." Christian grunted. **

**Lucian smiled, and obliged, hitting him again. Christian knew that was a bad idea, but he knew that he was going to get it from the bat anyway. Lucian held off on his bat assault, and looked at him with a tired smile.**

"**Anything else smart to say?" Lucian asked.**

"**Give me more, you pussy." Christian spat at him, exclaiming his point with spitting on his face. Lucian wiped away his spit, and glared at him. Lucian reached back, and before he swung, something crashed against the side of Lucian's head. Lucian fell to the floor, not moving an inch. Christian looked up, and saw Sonny holding what was left of a broken chair. She ran around to the back of Christian's chair, and untied him.**

"**Oh my god, Christian. You are bleeding!" Sonny said referring to his head wound. Christian smiled as she helped him up.**

"**He didn't do anything, did he?" Christian said with slurred words.**

"**No, he didn't." Sonny replied. Christian smiled, and closed his eyes.**

"**Good." He muttered sleepily.**

"**Christian?" Sonny said with great concern. She laid him calmly on the floor. Christian had a smile on his face, but his body showed no signs of life. Plus to make matters worse, Lucian was on his feet again, and he wasn't in a very good mood...**

**

* * *

**

**AN: Only two chapters left! Keep on reading to find out what is next!**


	8. Endgame

**AN: This is it. This is the final chapter. What's going to happen? Read and find out.**

**Chapter Eight: Endgame **

"**Christian? Christian?" Sonny said slapping his face, trying to bring him back to a state of consciousness. She was having no luck as he laid still on the floor, blood staring to escape from his cut on the back of his head. Sonny felt him silently slip away from her. She was completely unaware that Lucian was now standing right behind her.**

"**Now, now, what did you do that for?" Lucian asked in his usual ice cold tone. Sonny turned around and saw Lucian looking down at her, venom in his veins and his ice cold heart. Sonny gulped and backed away from his advance. Lucian looked at her body up and down. Now that Christian was out of the way, he would have time to "play" with Sonny. **

"**Now that the distraction is out of the way, we can have our fun." Lucian said. Before he could grab her, Sonny was gone out of the door. Lucian stood in the entrance of the door, smiling.**

"**Run, little deer. I love the thrill of the hunt." Lucian said walking after her.**

**

* * *

**

**Sonny was running through the empty and quiet mall. She had to get away from Lucian, who she knew was going to do god knows what to her when he got his hands on her. She was literally running for her life, and when she stopped running, she figured out where she was.**

**The entrance to the mall.**

**Something was different, though. She walked to the entrance, and saw that the sun was rising in the distance. They had survived the night, but it was still going to be a long while before anyone was going to get to them. Lucian had to have known this. That's why he was doing all of this, to get to her.**

**Sonny began to try to get the door open, but was unable to. Tears began to fall as she was literally was screaming, pleading with the door to open. She fell to the floor in defeat, still sobbing uncontrollably. She stopped for a minute to hear the sound of footsteps walking towards her. Lucian smiled as he approached her.**

"**Well, what's wrong?" Lucian asked.**

"**You should know, you son of a bitch." Sonny said.**

"**Why, I thought that you loved me." Lucian said, pretended to be hurt and offended.**

"**I never loved you." Sonny said getting to her feet. "You were only interested in me in order to get in my pants. Christian was my friend from way back. He never treated me the way you did. You are nothing but an impotent, immature little boy."**

**Lucian glared, and grabbed her by the throat, forcing her against the door to the mall. Sonny began to gasp for air and furiously kicking at him. **

"**You are so pretty, you know that?" Lucian said. Sonny responded by spitting in his face. Lucian wiped his face, and slapped her for her troubles.**

"**Christian! Help!" Sonny said, in a desperate voice. **

"**Nobody can hear you now, it is just you and me. Now be quiet so we can have some fun." Lucian said silently.**

**She felt her vision fading, and just before she passed out, she heard a sound of a gun cocking...**

**

* * *

**

"**Sonny?"**

_**Whose calling my name? Who is it?**_

"**Sonny, it's me. Wake up, pretty lady."**

_**Wait, that's Christian. I am alive?**_

**Sonny shot up, and looked around. She wasn't in the mall, she was sitting on the couch in Christian's living room. A blanket was draped over the both of them, and a big bowl of popcorn was sitting on the table in front of them. She looked over at him, and saw that the TV in front of them had credits rolling. Sonny looked over at him with a confused look on her face.**

"**What's going on?" Sonny asked.**

"**You fell asleep through the whole movie, that's what." Christian said, stretching and yawning.**

"**Just out of curiosity, was the movie about two teens being trapped in a mall overnight?" Sonny asked. **

"**Yeah, and a cult leader was after them." Christian said.**

"**How did it end?" Sonny asked curiously. **

"**Well, the boyfriend shot and killed the cult leader who was trying to take his girl away, why did you ask?" Christian told her.**

"**No reason. I was just curious." Sonny said.**

"**Well, it's kind of late. Do you want me to walk you home?" Christian ask.**

"**Yeah. That'll be nice." Sonny answered. Christian smiled and walked her out of the house, and walked arm in arm to her house.**

_**That dream was so real, I wondered if I talked about anything in my sleep? **_**Sonny asked herself.**

"**Sonny, remember, we are going to the mall tomorrow." Christian reminded her.**

"**Christian, after the dream I had, I don't think I'll be going to any malls anytime soon." Sonny said, chuckling.**

**THE END**


End file.
